Labyrinth II: Family Reunion (PrinceKodi Animal V3)
PrinceKodi's Third Animal Style of Labyrinth II Cast * Aleu (Balto II: Wolf Quest) as Sarah Williams/Son Sarah * Adult Copper (The Fox and the Hound) as Chris Kratt * Steele (Balto) as Jareth * Terra (Alpha and Omega II: A Howliday Adventure) as The Antarctic Queen * Star (Balto) as Llort * Termites (AntZ) as The Face-Huggers * Various Baby Dogs as Chestbursters * Stray Dogs (Lady and the Tramp) as The Xenomorphs * Buster (Lady and the Tramp II: Scamp's Adventure) as Jafar * Belladonna (All Dogs go to Heaven TV Series) as Ursula * Chief (The Fox and the Hound) as Rasputin * Carface (All Dogs go to Heaven) as Daolon Wong * King Louie (The Jungle Book) as Hoogle * King Kong (King Kong 2005) as Ludo * Kerchak (Tarzan) as Sir Didymus * Tantor (Tarzan) as Ambrosious * Magilla Gorilla as Stanley * Rafiki (The Lion King) as King Yemma * Balto as Son Goku * Jenna (Balto Trilogy) as Chi Chi * Kodi (Balto III: Wings of Change) as Gohan * Dusty (Balto III: Wings of Change) as Videl * Humphrey (Alpha and Omega) as Goten * Kate (Alpha and Omega) as Valeasse * Charlie (All Dogs go to Heaven) as Garret * Sasha (All Dogs go to Heaven 2) as Kayley * Dixie (The Fox and the Hound) as Pocahontas * Adult Tod (The Fox and the Hound) as Martin * Maya (At Jesus's Side) as Elinowy * Jericho (At Jesus's Side) as Taran * Max Goof (A Goofy Movie) as Adam * Goofy (A Goofy Movie) as Derek * Sylvia (An Extremely Goofy Movie) as Odette * ?????????? as Arthur * ?????????? as Uberta * Roxanne (A Goofy Movie) as Belle * ?????????? as Maurice * ?????????? as Mrs. Jenkins * Belle (Charlie Brown) as Daffers * Snoopy (Charlie Brown) as Fredrick * ?????????? as Phillip * ?????????? as Aurora * ????????? as King Hubert * Vixey (The Fox and the Hound) as Bulla * Robin Hood as Vegeta * Maid Marien (Robin Hood) as Bulma * Slyly Fox (Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer) as Trunks * Colenel Hathi (The Jungle Book) as Robert Williams * The Matriarch (Dumbo) as Irene Williams * Hathi Junior (The Jungle Book) as 3 Year Old Toby Williams * King Voracious (The FoxBusters) as Bojack * Voracity (The FoxBustere) as Gnorga * Scarface (The Animals of Farthing Wood) as Rothbart * Lady Blue (The Animals of Farthing Wood) as Madame Zelda * Cunjan Fox (Cowarge the Cowardly Dog) as Cal Hockleyh * Bounder (The Animals of Farthing Wood) as Zach Varmitach * Merlock (DuckTales) as Sir Ruber * Bouffant Beagle (DuckTales) as Donita * Wolf (The Sword in the Stone) as Dabio * Black Wolf (The Flight Before Christmas) as Gaston * Ferdinard (Tom and Jerry The Movie) as Le'Fou * Bradley Uppercrust III (The Extremely Goofy Movie) as The Colonel * Tank (The Extremely Goofy Movie) as Edgar Balthazar * Roscoe (Oliver and Company) as Herman Cortez * Principal Mauzar (A Goofy Movie) as Raditz * ??????????????? as Gravitina * The Sheriff of Nottingham (Robin Hood 1973) as Turles * Shendu (Jackie Chan Adventures) as Broly the Legendary Super Saiyan * Dai Gui (Jackie Chan Adventures) as Super Android 13 * Scroop (Treasure Planet) as Cell * Cain (Jungle Cubs) as Kuriza * Don Karnage (Talespin) as King Cold * Scar Snout (Rugrats: The Movie) as Cooler * Fat Cat (Chip N'Dale Rescue Rangers) as Chief of the Natives * Fat Cat's Gang (Chip N'Dale Rescue Rangers) as The Natives * The Bear (The Fox and the Hound) as King Spinosaurus * Sabor (Tarzan) as T-Rex * Lion (Jumanji) as Carcarodontosaurus * Red (All Dogs go to Heaven) as The Allosaurus * Jaguar (Wild Kratts) as Tarbosaurus * Jaguars (The Emperor's New Groove) as Daspletosaurus * Giant Cobra (Hercules) as Titanoboa * Joanna the Goanna (The Rescuers Down Under) as Megalania * American Alligator (Wild Kratts) as Sarcosuchus * Lynx (Wild Kratts) as Dilophosaurus * Zebra (Wild Kratts) as Corythosaurus * Woolly Mammoths (Walking with Beasts) as The Brachiosaurus * Giraffes (Wild Kratts) as Argentinosaurus * Rhinos (Wild Kratts) as Ankylosaurus * Bison (Wild Kratts) as Gorgops * Moose (Wild Kratts) as Triceratops * Tusker (Wild Kratts) as Therizinosaurus * Coyotes (Wild Kratts) as Velociraptors * Moon Rats (Wild Kratts) as Compysgnathus * Orca (Orca the Killer Whale) as The Pliosaurus * King (Alpha and Omega II: A Howliday Adventure) as The Xenomorph King * Ma Beagle (DuckTales) as The Matriarch * Babydoll Beagle (Duck Tales) as The Acheron Queen Gallery Category:Labyrinth Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Animal Style Category:PrinceKodi Animal Style Category:Copper and Aleu Category:Version 3 Spoofs